Blob
'''Blob (AKA Fred Dukes) is a member of the Brotherhood. X-Men Legends Blob first appears at the very beginning of the game. He, Mystique, Pyro and Avalanche arrive in New York City to kidnap Alison Crestmere, after the girl is captured by GRSO Soldiers. Right after Blob and Mystique arrive on the scene where Alison is taken away, Wolverine arrives and engages them. As the fighting continues, Alison, unable to control her lava powers, creates a massive explosion which renders her unconscious. After this, Mystique and Blob take her away. Later, after Mystique is defeated by Wolverine in Central Park, Wolverine and Cyclops corner Blob in a parking lot after he loses Alison. Despite his super strength, Blob is defeated by the two X-Men. Later, Blob travels with the rest of the Brotherhood to the U.S.S. Arbiter, where Magneto is being held prisoner. Using a cloaking device the Brotherhood stole from Muir Island (before the game started), the Brotherhood become completely undetected by the Sentinels. As the X-Men travel through the Arbiter's corridors, Blob uses his strength to destroy the ship bit by bit and battle the GRSO Soldiers. During all the chaos, Mystique sneaks into Magento's cell and sets him free. After the Arbiter mission, Blob is Alison's final opponent in her Danger Room mission. Later on Asteroid M, Blob is present when Magneto uses the Gravitron to cover the Earth with asteroids. He also subdues Havok, when the young mutant tries to stop him. Later, when the X-Men first use the Astral Gate to travel to the Astral Plane, they encounter Dark Blob, an astral illusion of the real Blob created by Shadow King. After the X-Men collect one of the three fragments of Charles Xavier's mind in the hall called the Guardian Statues, Dark Blob reveals himself and fights the heroes. During the fight, he's shielded by the statues which the X-Men must destroy to get to him. Despite his super strength (just like the real Blob), Dark Blob eventually ends up defeated. X-Men Legends II: Rise Of The Apocalypse Blob was one of the brotherhood mutants who were captured when Apocalypse raided Genosha. As he tried to slip away from Apocalypse's forces, a bomb that was planted in the hall goes off, causing Blob to use his enormous body weight and super strength to barricade the leaking wall. Had he not taken any action, the entire facility of Genosha would have flooded. The team arrives just in time to relieve Blob from his troubles which allows him to assist them for a short period of time. After the enemies are cleared out, Blob parts with the team when Blink teleports him to safety. Blob is not seen after this point of the game. Unused Quotes * "Okay! OKAAAYY!" - Selected as the player character * "If you say so." - Selected as the player character * "Yeah!" - Selected as the player character * "My goose is cooked..." - Defeat quote Trivia * In ''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'', Blob has unused quotes when he is selected as the player character, defeated, as well as in need of health, hinting that he was going to be playable at one point but was scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Characters from X-Men Legends Category:Characters from X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse